


Noise Complaint

by Glitterific_Karen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 21 year old victor, Actually his a cop, Alcohol, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Stripper Yuuri, de-aged victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterific_Karen/pseuds/Glitterific_Karen
Summary: Viktor Is 21 Celebrating With Loud Music. Yuuri Is A Cop That Has To Put An End To It And Ends Up Turnt.





	Noise Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Guys Like It, I Haven't Wrote A Fanfiction Is A LONG Time! Feedback Is Much Predicated!

        “Hello”  
  
        “ _Yes. Hi. I would like to place a noise complaint. It’s 12:30 ON A SUNDAY, NOW MONDAY. These Guys WOULDN’T Stop. Some of us have work in a COUPLE OF HOURS. If you can so kindly Put an end to this that would be great. Thank You!” *Clicks*_   
  
        Yuuri take a deep breath, he knows exactly where this place is located he send out Phichit out to put an end to it since 11. He gets off his chair and over to Minami’s office Knocking twice before stepping in.   
  
        “Yuuri! I thought you left already.” Minami speaks up as he puts away couple folders.   
  
        “Do know where Phichit is at? I Sent him to shut down a party, I just got another noise complaint 3rd one this night.” He can already feel his anxiety spiking up slowly if he can’t find Phichit He will have to go and shut down the party.   
  
        “Oh you didn’t hear? Phichit called in he had to stop by the mall because someone was caught shoplifting.”   
  
Great.   
  
        Yuuri Sighs “Kenjirou, I’ll be back, you’re in charge of the front desk till I return.” Yuuri walks across the hall to grabs his belt and loads his holster with stuff he doubts he even needs Like Pepper Spray, Baton  & Taser, leaving the gun for last.   
  
“Yes Chief!” Minami closes his office and happy takes over the front desk.   


* * *

  
  
_324_  
_326_  
_Ah_  
_328_  
        Yuuri leaves his vehicle behind a pink cadillac that in the driveway. He laughs a little shaking his head as he walks past it to the front door. They really are loud. _Must be a bachelorette party_ He thinks and knocks on the door.   
  
        Music booms even louder when the door is open Yuuri flinches a bit as the loud bass causes his chest to rattle. And eyes widen when he sees the person who answer the door and he desperately tries looking anywhere but _there._   
  
“You have to shut the party down!” He says loudly without screaming his hand feels clammy he didn’t even realize he was clenching his fist.   
  
        The guy who answers the door is in nothing but a speedo and a white robe clearly drunk by the red spread on his face and ears. “Oh! Didn't think he'd actually get one.” The man grabs Yuuri ditching the vodka bottle by the front porch.   
  
Yuuri panics a bit his mind rushing. _what the hell is going on._   
  
“THE STRIPPER IS HERE!” The blond guy screams as he’s dragging Yuuri by his arm.   
  
THE WHAT?! Yuuri tries to yank his arm from the blonde guy.   
  
 “I’m NOT A Stripper!” Yuuri manages to free his hand and rushes to the HUGE Stereo playing music to stop it before a flash of silver hits him in the face Immediately making eye contact with blue eyes.   
  
“You guys got me a stripper?!” The silver haired guy smiles widely and wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist blushing and throwing him back into the living room. Till he lands onto a sofa next to the blond guy.   
  
“Thanks Chris!” the Blue eyed boy screams over the music.   
  
“No! I’m not a stripper!” He points at his badge wildly as he gets off the sofa.   
  
“Yes! I see the badge!” Silver hair shakes as he nods happily “Look! He even has a gun!” He makes a grab for it, pointing it up and fires a bullet to the ceiling. 

* * *

  
        Chris screams and shuts the music off. Yuuri frantically and wide eyed takes the gun from the silver haired guy quickly locking it and putting back in the holster with shaky hands looking around making sure no one is actually hurt. _Hardly any people_ he notices Yuuri takes a deep breath.   
  
“I’m NOT A Stripper.” He speaks up managing to keep his voice in check. He then looks at the guy in front of him he seems to act like nothing happened staring at chris and nods.  
  
        “You guys are making a lot of noise, and I came to shut this party down, I’m sorry.” Yuuri looks around, it’s not a bachelorette party, it’s a birthday party. _HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY VIKTOR!_ He reads the sign over by the stereo.  
  
“Why don’t you stay?” Chris smiles and grabs the silver haired boy by the shoulders. “It’s my friend’s - Viktor’s - 21st Birthday” _Viktor_ Is blushing and laughing as Chris shakes him saying it’s his birthday.   
  
“Yes! Please stay!” Viktor slurs his words a bit.   
  
        Yuuri shakes his head. “I can’t. I’m on duty right now…” He scratches the back of his head nervously “..Sorry.” He makes his way back to the door till a hand grabs the back of his shirt.   
“Please!” Viktor is begging him and hands him a shot cup smiling. Yuuri smirks, “I Really shouldn’t” Having a light tone to his voice. Viktor grabs his hat putting in on and walking back down the hall into the living room. _Fuck It I’ve had a long day._ Yuuri thinks taking the shot and following Viktor into the living room.   
  
        That night must have been on the crazies things he had done while on duty. He quickly learned the names of Viktor’s friends. Taking shots every handful of minutes calming his nervous. He doesn’t let them turn the music back up and eventually speaks up over the card game they’re drunkenly playing. “Viktor.” Yuuri waddles his way over to Viktor. “Now, I’ll strip for you.” he smirks when Viktor blushes red and Chris whistles while Mila grabs an individually chair placing it in the middle of the living room.   
  
        Viktor is sat on the chair phones are out and Chris playing a particular song. Yuuri smirks at the music playing and gladly moves his Hips to the music slowly removing the belt and placing it on the table over the cards. Yuuri steps closer to Viktor and starts unbuttoning his pants and turning around showing his round cheeks to Viktor as he gets his boots off to remove the pants. Yuuri doesn’t remember how be ended up straddling Viktor with his shirt unbuttoned and Chris pouring a small stream of vodka down his chest that Viktor gladly licks off him. Yuuri’s breath hitches feeling himself getting hard from Viktor’s tongue making his way up to his left nipple.   
  
        Yuuri makes his hand up Viktor’s hair and pulling him off him, taking the bottle of vodka and pouring it straight to Viktor’s mouth purposely letting it fall over his lips and taking a long lick that spilled down his throat Only stopping when he hears a static noise from behind him.   
  
Yuuri hearing Phichit’s voice sobers him up real quick checking the time on his wrist. _8:00am Shit._  
  
        “I Have to go.” Yuuri murmurs and he quickly starts dressing ignoring Viktor’s drunk whining. Once he’s done dressing he walks towards the door with this belt in hand and Viktor following behind him. Yuuri opens the door hissing a little bit as sunlight hits his eyes and turns around to see Viktor. “Happy Birthday Viktor” Yuuri says smiling and grabbing Viktor By his Birthday Boy Sash pulling him close and placing a small peak On his lips tasting the sweet Vodka. Viktor blushes bright red and quickly turns around grabbing a pen and writing his number on yuuri’s arm. “Call me…” He says hopeful.   
  
        “I will.” Yuuri nods and steps back turning around, laughs once more as he passes the pink cadillac Imagining Viktor driving it. He Hops into this police car grabbing the laptop on the side and punching Viktor’s number onto his notes for later.


End file.
